1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making non-polluting and biodegradable plastic products, such as food containers, bone ash urns, caskets and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional casket generally uses a large amount of wood as a main raw material, thereby resulting in a very high product cost and in harm to the environment due to extensive felling of numerous trees.
Moreover, raw materials for making conventional disposable food containers include plastic and paper materials. Problems arise in that the plastic material can not decompose naturally and will produce toxic gases during burning, and that the paper material does not have a good water and oil resistance and entails a relatively high production cost.
It is known in the art to recycle particulate wastes such as wood chips, sawdust, and other ground agricultural wastes by mixing the wastes with a binder and by forming the resulting mixture in a mold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,669 discloses a method by admixing a particulate material with a binder system, wherein the binder system is prepared by admixing a polyol comprising a water soluble amylaceous hydrolyzate with a heterocyclic compound comprising the reaction product of glyoxal, urea and formaldehyde, alone, or in further combination with ethylene glycol, with a solvent and with an acid effective to control the rate of cross-linking between the polyol and the heterocyclic compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,255 discloses an aqueous alkaline adhesive comprising phenol-formaldehyde condensate and polyethylene glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,413 discloses a fire resistance wood-based boards by using a thermosetting resin such as phenol formaldehyde as a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,729 discloses a method of making lignocellulosic composites by using phenol-formaldehyde resin as a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,912 discloses a fiber board composition prepared from lignocellulosic particles, such as softwood or hardwood waste particles by using a phenolic-type resin as a binder.